Yue Kurayami
Yue Kurayami (故暗闇, "Reason of Darkness") is former Vice-Captain of the Thirteenth Division turned rouge after his Shinkūmyōfication. He was the adopted brother of Tenmu Kurayami and presumed deceased while searching for Tenmu in the Valley of Screams. He is the main character of the Fanfic written by Fenix-Sama. Appearance Yue is a moderate height shinigami, that is undercover at Karakura High School as the unknowing protector of the ōin. He wears red shirt and black pants, with a long black coat. He has blond hair and black gloves with the index and middle finger portions missing, he has odd colored yellow eyes and is mischievous. Personality Yue is laid-back, carefree just like his zanpakutou spirit. However, he is also a bit lazy at times. Yue has stated that he does not like losing. Although he is a little self-centered he will still do any thing so his friends will not get hurt. He does not always get along with Tenmu, because he constantly likes to claim he is superior to Yue. Background Synopsis Powers and abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: His spiritual pressure has been noted to be able to change the temperature in an area when he is angered, this level of power was abnormally high for a vice captain level shinigami at the time, but since he has not earned his bankai yet, even with this he could not reach captains level. Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his speed, making it easier for one to attack. Shunpo User: He is very well versed in the use of Flash Steps and can out maneuver most users of this technique only being beaten by the Goddess of Flash herself, Seireitou Kawahiru, and His Brother. During his time as Vice Captain, He was always first on the scene for battles and used his speed as an edge in dealing damage quickly. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing considerable masterful skill using it as his primary means of attack in conjunction with his shikai. Equally lethal using punches and kicks as well as being highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to even hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. Kido Expert: Yue is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. For example, during his battle with Tennōtsume, he used a level 63 binding spell without the incantation :Unnamed Soul Separation Spell: After studying under Kisuke Urahara Yue was able to create a spell that did a similar concept of what Aizen did to Rukia to remove the Hōgyoku from her body. This spell was made to remove the ōin from Sayuri so that she could live a normal life but still have a reiatsu. To use he chants "The Soul is crafted from our fathers light and with this we divide it into six." after he speaks the incantation he reaches into her body and removes the ōin, this process leaves both parties weakened and takes a significant amount of energy. :Wakerune (分ける値, Divide the Dimension): This technique is another kido spell Yue developed since he never could master the Kakumyo. It allows Yue to cut through dimensional space and creating dimensional portals, similar in principle to the Garganta technique. This allows Yue to move around great distances rapidly and through dimensions easily. Zanpakutō Ryō (料, Material) Shinkūmyōfication After his defection from the soul society he roamed the dangai searching for Tenmu. It was during this time he found his way to the Valley of Screams where he proceeded to become a blank as he lost his memories gradually. Lost in the Valley his blank self came across Ashe and with her help he reclaimed his shinigami powers, but he evolved past it and gained Shinkūmyō powers as well. Shinkūmyō Powers and Abilities *'Telekinesis': Yue is shown to be able to use a form of telekinesis on his opponent. He is able to ensnare his opponents with invisible tendrils that bind them in place and allow him to attack them with no problem, but this only works on weak opponents. *'Shinkūmyō Mask': His mask takes the form of a Noh mask and is solid white having only two eye holes and no markings on it, to use he snaps his fingers and it forms on his face instantaneously. :*'Power Augmentation': While wearing the crystal mask, Yue's Shinkūmyō powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his mental capabilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 1, Page 1 *'Mekura' (盲, ignorance): Yue's Mekura has become exceedingly more powerful over the years, capable of completely overwhelming a Cero Oscuras from an unnamed arrancar and causing large scale destruction to large portion of the surroundings. It is fired from the tips of his fingers and in a tri-focused beam of green energy. *'Shōsho' (証書, deed): When wearing his Shinkūmyō mask, Yue gains a hierro type skin that can deflect some shikai attacks and he can endure low level cero blast. *'Full Shinkūmyō Transformation:' When his emotions grow uncontrollable his mask changes and then the hollow skin covers his body and his inner blank takes over, and bars him from using his bankai state, but allows full access to his shikai powers but he is far more feral in this state. *'Unarikyo' (金切り声を叫び, Screech Cry): Yue uses this technique to reach speeds that far exceed his shunpo, but unlike normal Shinkūmyō his is silent rather than being punctuated by the screeching sound. Stats Trivia *Yue has a counterpart on Narutofanon Yue Kurayami and his purpose now is to be Fenix-sama's Main character after the World Court Saga replacing Taka Fuyutama. *Tennōtsume is loosely based off of the Golden Tiger Claws from the show Xiaolin Showdown in appearance. *His theme is Melody of the Wild Dance by SID References